Percy Jackson and the Golden Pen
by IzzyPJAC
Summary: Luke shrugged. "It is true… I am drop dead gorgeous." He looked at Grover sympathetically. "It's a curse and a gift." Grover sobbed some more, while luke patted his back, saying things like, "I know, I know, I'm too smexy for most people… It's okay…" And then, when Percy thought it couldn't get any worse, Chiron came over, and dropped a huge drama bomb. "Chiron!" They all shouted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! So, this is a story my friend, Shay, and I wrote through text. We're still writing it, but she ran out of texts for this month for the month. Sorry, Shay Nay Nay! This is not a good story for serious people, and it isn't like my other story (Annabeth's Quest For Percy), because that one is only by me, and it's much more... serious, if you will. This is purely a joke that will brighten your day, and please, if you comment, I don't want any 'That's so wrong!' crap, because I warned you. What happened, is that the international translators changed what happened in The Last Olympian, thus they totally screwed up CHB. Shay and I have to save the day. Now, please read. If you have any questions, review or PM me.**

And then, as Luke stood atop the grassy green hills of Camp Half Blood, his body silhouetted by the setting sun's rays, Percy thought, _Crap, he's hot. Too bad I'm with Grover._ Then, Luke turned around, his gorgeous golden eyes sparkling like a Drachma, and walked up to Percy, and said, "Hey," as he applied hot pink lip stick to his gull, smexy lips. Percy suddenly felt very self conscious of himself. OMG, what was he wearing? Sooo last month. Luke popped a piece of gum with his gorgeous pink lips and put his hands on his lips. Percy shook his head. No… He was with Grover. But then, he couldn't help but stare at the smexy hot blonde in the pink, bedazzled shirt. Right when Percy was thinking, _Does Grover _have _to know about this?, _Grover came trotting down Half Blood Hill, his fur all glossy and smelling like lemons. "What's up, Perciebaby?" In that sweet voice of his. Percy was so confused, the two most gorgeous boys in the world were right in front of him! What should he do?

luke rolled his eyes impatiently, as if waiting for Percy to choose. Before he could about which smexy boy to choose, Grover gasped. "Percy?" He cried. Percy waved his hands.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Grover plucked a leaf from Juniper (Who'd been watching the scene unfold with undivided attention), blew his nose, and stuck it back on her face.

"I…I…I thought you CARED about me, baby! I gave you my heart, I even violated the camp's no Satyr/Camper relationships rules… for YOU!" Grover sobbed, looking at Luke. "But what am I, compared to those beautiful, smexy, pink lips, golden eyes, blond hair… he even wears Bath and Body Works '_Magical Unicorn' _perfume."

Luke shrugged. "It is true… I am drop dead gorgeous." He looked at Grover sympathetically. "It's a curse and a gift." Grover sobbed some more, while luke patted his back, saying things like, "I know, I know, I'm too smexy for most people… It's okay…" And then, when Percy thought it couldn't get any worse, Chiron came over, and dropped a huge drama bomb.

"Chiron!" They all shouted, "We're trying to figure out Percy's love life!" Luke said.

"Why don't you do a triangle, like Annabeth, Rachel, and Piper have?" Chiron asked reasonably. Grover warmed up to that idea immediately. He batted his eyelashes, which he'd recently had extended to two inches long, at Luke, then Percy, and making his gorgeous chocolate pools of eyes go all big and smexy.

"I don't know…" Luke considered.

"Oh, come on!" Grover whined. "You can't keep Percy to yourself!" Luke scoffed and snapped his fingers in a Z formation.

"Oh, but honey, I think I can." Chiron sighed loudly, and grabbed Grover before he could scratch Luke's eye out.

"Come on, boys. Let's go see Rannaper." _Ugh, _Percy thought. He had to admit that he had liked her before… Grover. Chiron led the boys up the hill, and they saw Rannaper. They were skipping aground the hill, holding hands. None of them were wearing makeup, unlike Puke and Grover. Luke looked at Percy and his eyes said two things: 1) Love you forever, 2) Please help me! Girls are… Percy nodded, understandingly. He'd need to be careful, bromances were delicate, beautiful things, not unlike Luke himself.

When the girls caught sight of them, they all made puking sounds. "Uck! Luke, pink is not your color, you're a fall, we've gone over this!" Piper protested. Luke gave her 'The Hand,' and Annabeth growled at him.

"Boys! Please, be polite!" she insisted, giving the girls a warm smile.

"Rannaper, we need some help organizing a love triangle," Percy said. The girls beamed.

"I'll get the markers!" Rachel called. Piper looked at her in disgust.

"Girlfriend, please! Those markers are mine!" Annabeth sighed as the two other corners of her triangle went for each other's hair. She went over to talk to Percy, and right before she got a chance, he said,

"Gurrlllll, I would say, 'You looking' fine,' but I mean, look. At. Me. And plus, I see what you're doin'! Sneaking up on me like dat, hopin' to get some of _this."_

"That's not it!" Annabeth said, blushing, "I just… wanted to say, you, uh, drool when you sleep!"

"Oh, no, you _di'n't," _Luke said, shaking his beautiful blond hair.

"You did NOT just talk to my Honey Boo Boo child like that!" Luke screamed. Rachel snapped her fingers in a T motion.

"Oh, honey, but I think he did," she smirked. Luke's perfect nostrils flared.

"Oh, it's on!" he yelled, flinging himself at her. Grover, not wanting to get left out of the cat fight, lunged himself at Piper, going for the hair.

"Piper, baby," said Percy in a mock-sweet voice, "your hair… it's tangled." The girls screamed in rage. Luke was really angry now.

"Ooh… Don't make me snap in Z formation, exclamation, butt rotation, elbow, elbow, wrist, wrist, ooh, you just got dissed!" Luke sassed, doing all the hand motions to go along, making Percy's heart flutter.

"Oh, no you did NOT!" Rachel shrieked. "You…you…you DUMB BLONDE!" Everyone gasped, including Chiron. Never had anyone ever dared to use such bold language in the presence of not one, but _two_ blondes. Luke's face turned beat red as he attempted to breathe. Annabeth stood with her arms crossed in mock triumph. Percy backed away. CRAP WAS GOING DOWN AT CAMP HALF BLOOD.

**Was it funny? Make you laugh? I hope it did:) Oh, Shay and I come in in the next chapter. Again, please no hate comments, because I did tell you that the only reason it's up here is to make people laugh!**


	2. The FTLA

**Hey! Shay and I are BACK! And, we're in this chapter! Yay! So, again, this is a ****parody. ****We did not write this to inform. To entertain. So- be entertained.**

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, there was a glowing light. Percy started crying from the brightness, so Luke hugged him. The, when it died down, this gorgeous boy appeared. He had short blond hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his lip. "Hey," he said, "I'm Jason." He stared at Piper, and what should have made her swoon, made her cringe. Who did this guy think he was?! Jason frowned at Piper, so he turned away from her, and tried the same trick on Annabeth, the Piper. All with the same 'Ew' effect. Jason even began to thick that his beautifulness had been magically taken away."Ooh!" all the boys gawked and swooned. Jason looked at them with the weirdest expression in existence. What was going on? Why weren't the _girls_ drooling drooling over his rock hard abs and luscious tan? Why were the boys? Jason started to back away. The boys melted as he blushed. The girls made puking sounds again. Percy came up and touched his hair. "Can I pet you?" he asked. Jason slapped his hand away.

"Ew, no! I don't know where those hands have been, gal friend, that grody!"

"Here, baby, have some hand sanitizer. Let's see… I have pink raspberry, vanilla cupcake, strawberry lemonade, peppermint explosion, and… ah, red rose," Luke said, taking out his _very _large collection of hand sanitizer. "Oh, babe, thanks, I'll need them all for my hands to be worthy enough of… his _hair_," Percy said, rubbing it all into his pedicured hands. Jason was still confused. Did the boys steal the girls' makeup? Percy spent the next ten minutes stroking Jason's hair. Jason tried to back away, but Percy followed him. "What's wrong with you guys?!" he screamed. "Who's this dumb blonde over there?" Jason gestured to Luke. Everyone gasped, and just as they were about to murder the smexy boy, a flaming boy ran up the hill. "Did someone just say 'Love issues'?!" Everyone went quiet, even Chiron, who'd been singing 'Don't Stop Believing.' Jason went quiet. "It's him," Percy whispered.

"Is it true?" Piper asked.

"Yes, it is!" the boy said. "It is I, Leo Valdez! I am here to…" Leo paused for effect. Leo knew it worked, he'd seen the minions reactions in 'Despicable Me,' when Gru paused for effect. "…Make life easier!"

"Is it true?" Piper piped up.

"Nah, don't you _know_ me? I'm _Leo Valdez. _I live to complicate things! But… It is true, I'm an expert on love issues. I will interfere with every. One. Of. Your. Love. Lives. If you had any, of course!"

Grover fainted. So much hotness in one day- Percy was surprised he could still stand. Leo grinned. "So to get started I think I-" he was suddenly interrupted by a huge screech and Frank as he barreled into the crowd, still bird screeching. Piper leaned over to Leo, "He _does_ know he's in human form-"

"Ah, shh shh shh!" Leo whispered covering her mouth with his hand. "Let 'em dream." Everyone crinkled their noses as the Canadian came through, even Luke and Percy. "Frank?" Leo pinched the bridge of his nose and speaking in that gosh dang smexy voice of his. "I thought I told you to wait in the cabin." Luke fanned himself.

"Oh, gods. The hotness, the hotness!" Percy nodded in agreement.

"I mean, just _look _at those legs!" he said, pulling out a bottle of water and dousing himself. This was getting to be very overwhelming.

Leo stared at each of them, making the boys, except Luke, wish they'd worn their Bath and Body Works perfume. Then Leo grinned. "Annabeth," he said, making her gag. "I think… I think… no… wait… yes. No. Ye- no. I couldn't possibly. YES!" he shouted, sounding quite schizophrenic. "Go stand next to Percy, if you will." Annabeth and Percy crinkled their noses, but did as they were told. Leo tapped his chin. "Grover… go stand next to Juniper." Grover immediately woke up to follow the hot boy's order. Leo cackled madly. "Yes, YES! Now, Luke and Rachel." The two exchanged worried glances. "You two can go sit in the emo corner over there." Luke and Rachel did as they were told.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll come get you later!" Percy called after Luke, who had started crying.

"Okay, baby!" he called back.

Leo smiled, pleased. "Now. All of you… hold hands!" Everyone gasped. "Yes, you do as I say, and you will end up with who you want to be with!" The boys, eyeing Leo's perfectly shaved legs, obeyed. "Okay… now… one, two, three, SMILE!" Everyone, caught off guard, smiled, and Leo quickly pulled out a Dora disposable camera from his toolbox, and snapped at each of the 'couples.' Everyone was horrified. "Oh, yeah," Leo said. "These pics are going in my memory scrapbook! And-" he smiled suspiciously, "they're going on the Half Blood Hill billboard, so everyone can see!"

"Uck! What the honey boo boo?!" Percy yelled, letting go of Annabeth's hand. Leo cackled madly.

"Ha ha ha- wait a minute, who was the dumb blonde I sent to the emo corner?" he wondered. Percy took off his earrings, and gave them to Annabeth.

"Oh, that's it! You may be a smexy beast with gorgeous legs, but you are going down!" he screamed at Leo. He lunged at him, but before he hit Leo, Leo burst into flames. Percy started crying.

"My mani! It's _ruined!_"

"Oh, you poor bay!" Luke shouted from the emo corner. Leo laughed.

"Burn, baby, burn! Aw, poor Percy!" he hugged Percy, mocking him. Percy's face went red, and his heart fluttered madly. As Annabeth called it, his heart did a gymnastics routine.

"Here," Leo laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. "Lemme sing you a song, baby." Percy nodded eagerly, and waved Luke over. Luke smiled and started to walk over, when leo stopped him. "Ah, no. I don't think so. Back to the emo corner you go!" he said happily. Once Luke was back in the emo corner, sobbing with Rachel, Leo cleared his gosh dang perfect throat, and began:

_I SET FI-I-IRE TO THE RAIN, WATCHED IT BUUURN,_

_ I TOUCHED YOUR FA-ACE, _

_MADE PERCY CRY, SCREAMIN' WHY-Y HIS MANI DI-IED,_

_LUKE SOBBING WITH RACHEL ALL DAY,_

_JASON'S CONFUSED, _

_PIPER FEELS USED,_

_AND ANNABETH WANTS TO KILL US ALLLLL!_

"Oh, my gods, Leo what an angelic voice!" Luke couldn't help it, even though he was in the emo corner. Percy quickly double checked to make sure he had his Mystical Wonderland deodorant on, and had flat ironed his hair, even though he knew that he would NEVER miss his morning rituals with the Aphrodite kids. He prayed night and day that Aphrodite would claim him. Screw Poseidon and his mermaids. Grover made sure that he'd curled his fur and painted his hooves. Gods, he thought, he's hot. "Mercy!" Jason screamed.

"Know any Biebes?" Percy asked hopefully.

"One Direction?" Luke added?

"Miley Cyrus?" Grover questioned. Everyone glared at the Satyr.

"Too far, gal friend," Luke scolded. Leo backed up as the boys started drooling (Percy actually started barfing waterfalls, such a hard life as a smexy son of Poseidon).

"Uhm," Leo's eyes darted around for a destruction, and when he couldn't find one, he was like, _screw this!_ and started singing:

_YOU TOOK THE TIME WITH THE CALL, _

_I DON'T KNOW THE WORDS TO THIS SONG,_

_NOW PERCY'S IN MY WAY,_

_JASON'S BLEEDING,_

_GROVER'S BLEATING, _

_AND THE GIRLS ARE LIKE GET A-WAY!_

_HEY, I JUST MET YOU,_

_IT'S GETTING CRAZY,_

_SO LEAVE ME ALONE,_

_GET AWAY FROM ME!_

At this point, the girls had had it. Their lives had become a musical in the last ten minutes! They skipped off, holding hands. There was an awkward silence between the boys, and suddenly, there was a purple cloud of smoke. A teenage girl stepped out. She had wavy brown hair, freckles, and a bored expression on her face. She wore jeans and a blue tee, and had some of those crappy strap on wings o her back. "My name is Shannon, the… uh, fairy," she said, reading a script. "I'm here to-" she broke off when she saw Leo, all ninety pounds of his hotness. Her mouth hung open. She started this spaztastic dance thingy that made Leo consider 911, when another smoke cloud poof-ed up next to Shannon, and a girl with brown hair and tan skin, wearing a purple shirt and jeans stepped into view. "Shannon-" she stopped as soon as she saw Percy, Leo, and Jason. She squealed and threw herself at Percy. "You're alive! Wait- where's Annabeth?" she said. Percy grunted in disgust.

"See, lots has happened since the war. For one, I traded Riptide for some totally fashionable Claire's belly button rings. I also found out that it's possible for people to hit that _really _high note in the Star Spangled Banner. You know- the part where you go-" Leo interrupted Percy, and sang it. First, though, everyone put their right hands on their hearts, except Percy, who got confused, and used his left hand. No one, even the new fairy, bothered to correct him. "_In the land of the-e FREEE, and the home of the berrr-ave!" _his angelic voice rang out over the camp.

"Oh, my gods. Leo… that was BEAUTIFUL!" Percy said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well, yeah, but when you look at _you-" _the tan girl said to Luke, Percy, and Grover, "-it can't be the _home of the brave, _can it? Wait!" The girl had a name tag that said Isabelle. She grabbed Shannon's arm. "This isn't a-" Luke and Percy held hands, and smiled at each other.

"PUKE STORY!" The girls wailed. Leo cocked his head.

"What?" The girls ignored him. Shannon threw her crappy wings to the ground, and began pacing.

"So _that's _why we were sent here!" Jason rubbed his head.

"Sent here?" he asked. His eyes widened. "Are you guys the police or something? THERE'S NOTHING UNDER MY PILLOW, I SWEAR!" Isabelle and Shannon shook their heads.

"No. We're the FLTA. The Fictional Love Triangle Association."

**And, there you go. Oh, and btw, my friends and I always joke about our PJO love matches. Shannon is Leo, I'm Percy, A (No, not giving her real name) is Nico. Was it funny? Too stupid? Did you like it? Please, please, please review. We really want to see what people think of this. My favorite is 'GOOD LORD!' it made me laugh! From, the two idiot fairies, Izzy and Shay Nay Nay**


	3. Follow the Yellow Brick- AGH!

**Hey, everyone awesome enough to actually bare this story long enough to make it to the third chapter! This chapter is maybe tiny bit shorter, but it's really funny. OK, so I got this comment from someone, that said, ':Racist Pig!' Several questions: 1) Dude, on this story, we're stupid, sexist, funny, but ****_not_**** racist. PM me, and we'll debate. 2) I warned you:) I really just found the comment amusing, and I think that Shay Nay Nay did too.**

Percy gasped. "Don't hurt Lukey Pie!" Shannon kept pacing.

"We have to fix this!"

"Fix what?" Luke frowned.

"This isn't right," Isabelle said, pulling out her complete collection of PJOHOH from her bag. She flipped through one of them, and cursed '_golly gee,' _under her breath. She at a page to Shannon, who gasped and turned pale. They had a small side conversation. "Luke shoulda died by now!" Isabelle said.

"Hey, Luke! Is there possibly a memory you have, that you had, oh, I dunno, Kronos in your body, and you were about to sacrifice yourself to save the world?!" Shannon shouted at Luke. He nodded.

"Right when that was _about _to happen, Percy looked into my eyes, and saw something that wasn't there before." Luke and Percy shared a look. Percy took his hand.

"They were… _gold!" _Percy said.

"After that, it was too easy. Percy pulled a couple strings, and the apocalypse stopped!" Luke said. Percy nodded, pulled some yarn from his pocket, and began pulling at one end of it.

"NOOO!" Shannon shrieked.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"The international edition of the Last Olympian! Someone wrote Luke back to life, and ended the book with Puke!"

"ALL IS LOST!" Izzy cried. She began hyperventilating. She pulled out a walkie talkie. "CODE RED! CODE RED! COD-" she was cut off by Shannon throwing away.

"No! This is exactly what we were trained for! Remember what they taught us in that one week class?!" Isabelle shook her head.

"No! I was playing Angry Birds!" Shay Nay Nay (which Leo had just noticed was written on top of the name Shannon on her name tag) hung her head, and held up her crappy phone.

"Cut the Rope."

"You…mean…" Izzy said through her tears and sobs. "You were playing _Cut the Rope?! _I thought it was _my _turn to not pay attention, and for you to take notes!" Shay Nay Nay shrugged.

"It was boring. And plus, Nom Nom wanted his peppermint _so _bad. It was killing him, Iz!" Shay Nay Nay held up her phone, showing that gosh dang cute monster. Izzy melted at the sight of him.

"Well, if it was that important, then I forgive you," she said earnestly.

"But we still passed the course!" Shay Nay Nay said happily. Izzy cringed.

"I forgot to tell you… if we don't fix the story, we get kicked out of class!" Izzy cried. Shay Nay Nay gasped, but all boys rejoiced.

"Okay…we can do this," Shay Nay Nay breathed. Izzy snapped her fingers.

"The Golden Pen!" she yelled.

"THE GOLDEN PEN!" Shay Nay Nay shrieked.

"The wha-?" Leo asked, dumbfounded.

"THE GOLDEN PEN!" both girls shrieked.

"It's a magical pen that can do anything!" Izzy explained.

"Will it make you go away?" Leo asked, suddenly very interested. Izzy shook her head.

"_Nothing _can make us go away. But- If we can find it-" Izzy began.

"You could change Percy back, and kill Luke!" Jason laughed madly. Percy and Luke hissed.

"NEVER! PUKE FOREVER!" they screamed, blasting off in a poof of rainbow barf.

"GET THEM!" Izzy ordered. "WE HAVE TO SAVE PERCABETH AND KILL LUKE, NO MATTER HOW SMEXY HE IS!"

After Izzy shouted that, Puke ran away, and no one knew what to do. "So…" Grover said. "I'm guessing there _is_ something under your pillow!" Jason went red.

"How could you tell?" he said. Shay Nay Nay gasped.

"Jason, are you hiding the Golden Pen?"

"The Golden Hen? I thought that she was at the top of Jack's Beanstalk!" Jason said, rolling his eyes.

"No," Leo said. "That's the Golden _Goose._ Duh. Who's the idiot now?" he started doing Shay Nay Nay's dance, taunting Jason.

"You," Izzy said simply.

"_Excuse me?!_" Leo asked, flabbergasted.

"You're the idiot. Now, go climb the bean stalk and find the stupid hen-"

"-Goose-"

"-it'll get you outta the way." Leo was about to say something, when there was a rumble, and a giant beanstalk grew out of the ground.

"Oh, my Olympus!" Katie Gardner gasped. "It's… it's…" Leo started to scale the beanstalk. When his foot slipped, it caused him to panic, catch fire, and burn half the beanstalk down. "Nooo!" Katie hurled herself at the beanstalk, and climbed so fast, no one could comprehend what had just happened. "Oh…'k…" Shay Nay Nay muttered, waving a wand (wizard edition, ming you Muggles out there), and suddenly they were atop the beanstalk. Katie already had an armful of flowers of tropical flowers, and was rocking back and forth, muttering, "My precious…"

Leo pointed to a yellow brick road "I wonder where this leads to!"

"Gods, I wonder," Izzy said sarcastically. "There's a big, neon sign, that says: '**You probably think that this leads to Oz, but it doesn't! It leads to the Wonderful Land of Ox! That's where Puke met a bunch of hoboes, and they're camping out with them there!' **how could you miss it?!" Leo shrugged.

"Should we follow it?" he asked.

"_No_," Shay Nay Nay said in the same tone Izzy used.

"Okay," Leo said, turning around, and preparing to jump through the giant hole in the ground, that led to Camp Half-Blood. Izzy grabbed his suspenders straps, and turned him around.

"Shay was being sarcastic, moron," Izzy said. They all stepped onto the road together, and suddenly- POOF!

A cloud of blue dust went around them, and when it cleared, they all looked down at themselves. Everyone, including the girls moaned. The stupid road was magic! It had put a Dorothy dress on each of them. Shannon and Izzy's hair was done in braids, and all three boys had lopsided braided wigs on. "_Crap_," Jason muttered. Leo spun around in his dress.

"GODS OF OLYMPUS, I LOOK HOT!" he exaggerated.

"Oh, no," Shay Nay Nay gasped. "The virus is spreading!"

"No," Jason moaned. "He's like this all the time." Leo promptly started skipping down the road, Dorothy style. Izzy pursed her lips.

"We could follow him… or we could-" she made a hand gesture that Grover had no idea what it meant.

"No," Shay Nay Nay murmured. "That's a last option." Suddenly, in a twist of events, the ground rumbled beneath them, and Gaea pooped up.

"BWAH!" she screamed.

**And, scene. Probably another chapter on Monday, at the earliest. Rock on, Izzy and Shay Nay Nay**


	4. Looking For This?

**I know. I lied. Sorry. THis update is much later than I planned it to be. Also, special thanks to KLoveMe, she noticed the typo, and TOLD me. Gold star for all of you that saw it, laughed at it, then realized that it was supposed to say 'popped,' and 'pooped.' **

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.

"That shouldn't even be possible! We're in the sky!" Shay Nay Nay shrieked.

"Bwah ha ha!" she shouted, "you forget, Oranous is my hubby! He loves me!"

"Didn't you tell your son to cut him up?"

"That's beside the point! Fight me, or run!"Gaea shouted. The demigods all nodded at each other, turned on their heels, and ran. "Cowards! Fight me!"

"You said we could run!" Shay Nay Nay shouted.

"It was metaphorical!" Gaea said frustratedly. "What do you go to _school _for?!" Izzy cocked her head, considering.

"Well, some kids go for the drugs." Shay Nay Nay nodded.

"_Or _to eat each others' faces off behind the trailer…" Shay Nay Nay suggested. Gaea choked.

"You guys _date?_ But, you're only like, twelve!"

"Thirteen," Shay Nay Nay corrected. "And you're like a billion. Your point?"

"Uh, exactly that! I'm a billion years old, and I STILL don't have a boyfriend!" Gaea moaned. Grover looked mortified.

"Girls date GUYS?!"

"Yeah, along with the rest of the world!" Izzy rolled her eyes at the confused satyr. He looked horror stricken. Shay rolled her eyes at him too.

"You guys date!" Gaea simply could not get over that reality. Izzy nodded grimly.

"Yeah, but Shay, and some other friends and I have a no dating pact. 'Till high school." Gaea nodded. Then she looked around awkwardly.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked. Izzy and the others (except Jason, who was trying out Grover's wood pipes), grinned at each other.

"Well, we just saw some really nice guys who looked like they needed an earth goddess. Why don't you go bother- I mean, visit them?" Izzy asked nonchalantly. The goddess perked up.

"Where?"

"At Camp Jupiter!" said the two girls. Gaea smiled. "Oh yeah, and terrorize the whole camp if they won't go out with you!"

"Wait," Gaea said, and suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Which boy should I go after?"

"The blonde one!" Izzy blurted out. "Leave the black haired one alone. He… smells bad?" she offered. Gaea nodded.

"Okay. I'm all about personal hygiene, ya know?" she started to jog away. "Thanks!" she called over her shoulder, tossing something yellow to Grover.

"THE GOLDEN PEN! Izzy and Shay screamed. Shay caught it. Grover started to foam at the mouth.

"Nooooo! Percy and I must be together! Bwah!" he screeched, sprinting away.

Grover ran down the Yellow Brick Road, until he realized that the girls could still change the story. He turned around, and went back to the girls. "Gimme the pen," he said.

"No," Shay said immediately.

"Why not? I need to be with Percy!" he shrieked.

"No, you need to be with Juniper. Percy needs to be with Lu- sorry, Annabeth," Izzy said, checking her book. Shay and Izzy looked at each other, and nodded. Izzy got out her thickest book, The Mark of Freaking Athena, and slammed it on Grover's head. He passed out. Shay grabbed the pen while Izzy held up the national copy of The Last Olympian. "Hurry!" Izzy yelled, as Shay fumbled to uncap the magical pen of awesomeness. "Hold on," she grunted. "It's on really tight. GODS, THIS IS LIKE OPENING A PICKLE JAR!" Izzy reached out to help, when a blur of pink tackled Shay to the ground.

"NO! PERCY SHALL BE MINE!" he yelled, struggling to get the pen.

"Never!" Shay protested, chucking the pen down the road.

"_Shay!_" Izzy shouted. Luke and Shay got up. They all looked at each other for a moment, and then Luke shoved Shay to the ground, and sprinted after the pen with Izzy at his heels.

"CHEATER CHEATER PUMKIN EATER!" Shay CALLED AFTER THEM.

The pen rolled onto the YBR, and when Luke stepped onto it, the dress magically appeared on him. He jumped in surprise, then said, "Oh, my gods! This is SO adorable! Just love it! Percy!" Percy ran up to Luke on excitement. He noticed the dress, said the exact same thing, then stepped onto the road. He danced around in joy at his new fashion statement. Meanwhile, Izzy reached the pen, and ran back to Shay. "Oh, no, you d'in't!" Grover said waking up.

"Sedate that son of a satyr!" Shay cried, taking out a needle filled with bubbling blue liquid.

"BWAHHHH! Needle!" Grover screeched, running away.

"You can run, but you can't run!" Shay called after him. The protector halted.

"Wait, what? That doesn't make any sense!" he said. Shay stifled a laugh.

"Really, or am I making sense, but you're making change?" Grover shook his head.

"Wait, wha-" and at that exact same moment, Shay pounced on her unsuspecting victim, and stabbed the needle in his furry neck.

"Get the book!" Shay screamed, struggling to restrain Grover. Izzy nodded, and in a daze grabbed the book and the pen, when Luke jumped into her path.

"No!" Percy and I belong together!" Luke yelled angrily.

"Butterflies…flowers…the _wild!_" Grover said dreamily, collapsing onto Luke.

"Get off me, you satyr!" fluke said, push Grover off him. Izzy popped open the pen, and started writing in the book.

"…And then, Percy handed Luke the knife, and Anna- hey, Shay?" Izzy said, as she wrote. hay looked up from sitting on Percy's head.

"Yeah?"

"How do you spell Annabeth?"

"How do you _not_ know how to spell it?!"

"I don't wanna get it wrong!"

"A-n-n-a-b-e-t-h," Shay spelled.

"Kk… then… _Annabeth…_told Luke that she loved him like a brother, but she never loved him for realsies. That sound good?" Izzy said as she wrote in the book.

"Yeah," said Shay. "Except… you're writing in the Sea of Monsters!" Izzy paled when she realized that.

"Looking for _this?_" Percy asked, holding up the international copy of The Last Olympian.

**Duh duh duh! Oh, no! That's all for today, folks. ~Izzy and Shay**


	5. Crappy Author's Note:(

**First off, I'm really sorry. For all you people hoping for a funny chapter when you checked your emails, you get an author's note. I'm posting this to explain why there haven't been any new chapters, so... here goes. **

**We all know my friend Shannon, right? I'm not saying anything bad about her (cuz there isn't that much, minus the fact that we all have a minor case of serious brain damage), but she ran out of February texts. So, when she told me, I decided to get cracking, and type up the next chapter. Easy peasy, right? Nope. I scrolled through our PJGP texts, and... *drum roll, please*... They were deleted. So, I told her at school, and she said that she'd type it up. shannon, being the more creative one here, has been, ah, enjoying herself with typing them up, adding extra things. Last I heard, Kronos and Percy went on a date to Sweet Frog? Something like that. Well, I'll ask her before school starts, and all the losers who walk to school (Me, her, Abby, Megan) are put into the cafeteria to wait for the bell. I should have a chapter up for Annabeth's Quest in the next week. Sorry, I'm sorta juggling between four different stories right now. Anyway, peace out, homies! ~IzzyPJAC and whatever cool user Shannon would use if she had an account.**


	6. Let's Go To Sweet Frog!

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYYAYAY AYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAYYYAYA YYAy! Shay typed up the next chapter! Thanks, Shannon! So sorry for the late update, next chapter up will be an Annabeth's Quest one, then the Reyna chapter for Lost Tales From A Demigod's Past. Please enjoy, and remember, this is a parody, not serious.**

Shay groaned. " can't we just knock him out or something? seriously, he's getting annoying. he's like a giant five year old."

Percy scoffed and snapped his fingers. "E_xcuse me? _I'll have you know I'm a extra small."

Izzy gasped. " No, never! Besides, he's _Percy _freakin '_Jackson. _You can't just knock him out."

Shay pursed her lips and suddenly brightened up, like she'd gotten one of those mini idea lightbulbs hovering over her head, which, after a second glance, Izzy realized indeed she had. And it was pretty bright, almost blinding.

Out of the shadows Edward Cullen walked out, his skin all sparkly in the light. " Kill it!" Izzy screamed pointing at the abomination of their generation. " KILL IT NOWWW!"

Jason and Leo let out a battle cry and charged the vampire, chasing it down the YBR.

Shay shrugged like ' whateves.' and continued on with what she was doing. Before Luke could even comprehend what just happened and why Leo and Jason just chased away his role model, Shay snatched his pink vintage bag of all his Bath and Body Works products. Luke let out as strangled gasp as the agent held a bottle of cologne over, threatening to pour it.

" You monster!" Luke said in a trembly voice. "Your bluffing! You...you don't have the guts!"

Shay gave them a sharp look and tipped the bottle a little. " Oh, I think we all know I do."

The boys let out a strangled sob. " What do you want?!"

Izzy pinched the bridge of her nose. " Idiots. We. Want. The. Freaking. Book."

"You villains!" Percy wailed handing over the book. Izzy nodded with approval and tossed the guys cherry blossom perfume, which they immediately doused themselves with. Izzy gave Shay the book and put her on page 337, where Percy _should've_ given Luke the knife but instead was crossed out with glittery pink ink and instead read: _ But then Percy rethought it and was like "OMG! Wait am I thinking I hate blood ugh gross!" Percy helped Luke to his feet and smudged his lips with cherry lipgloss. "Hey Luke. Let's say we ditch the dumb blonde and go to sweet frog?" Luke flipped his blonde hair jutting out his hip. " Heck yes I do!"- _

Shay and Izzy gagged and stopped reading what the pink writing said, beginning to rewrite the story right.

Shay rocked back and forth on her heels as she watched Izzy write. " Hey, wouldn't it be cool if Leo-"

Izzy didn't stop writing. " Shay, stop your going mad with power. I'm almost finished anyhow."

Shay sighed and brought out her phone, biting her lip in extreme concentration. " whee..." She whistled whipping her forehead. " I feel like I'm diffusing a bomb- OH YES! YES EAT THE CANDY! EAT IT MY MINION!" Just when she was doing her victory dance with nom nom, her phone buzz along with Izzy's.

Shay grinned. " RICK TWEET! "

The smile fell from her face as she saw what the insane author had tweeted. She made a choking sound as her face turned an interesting shade of purple. Izzy caught sight of her fellow agent and pounded her back. " Breathe! Breathe!"

Shay gasped and held her phone in front of her friend's face. "LOOK WHAT RICK JUST TWEETED! LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT IT WITH YOUR EYES BWAAHHHHHH!"

shay babbled handing her the phone. " Listening to Hold On. I think it's appropriate for an Annabeth and Percy scene I'm writing." Izzy muttering letting it register in her mind for a minute and then letting out a scream."OHMYGODSRICKTHATISNOTOKAYYOU CAN'TTWEETSOMETHINGLIKETHATTOOSO ONDUDE THE FEELS!"

Shay started pacing and pulling at her hair. " THAT DOESN"T EVEN MAKE SENSE. Rick clearly stated that Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus! OMG who is gonna narrate this mess!?" Shay murmured softly rocking back and forth.

She and Izzy were both leaned up against a tree trying to process this monumental information when they were interrupted by Percy yelling, " EWW GROSH I FELL INTO TARTARAS WITH A GIRL?!"

Shay nodded in a daze. " You were so romantic and charming. You told her you would go together and you sacrificed yourself to be with her and then you fell holding hands."

Izzy whimpered softly remembering the bravery that once was Percy straight Jackson.

Izzy suddenly bolted upright. " WAIT! WAIT,WHAT IF THAT WASN"T THE SACRIFICE?!" Izzy cried.

Shannon inched away from her. " YOU MONSTER! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY SUCH...SUCH EVIL WORDS?"

Luke flipped his wigged over his shoulder and scrunched up his nose. " EW. She doesn't even like, wear make-up." Batting his hot pink( But totally not fake) eyelashes that reached all the way up to his forehead at Percy like, aren't you glad to have me instead of that dumb blonde?

Shay wiped some snot off on her arm, ignoring the box of tissues with legs that had walked over to her. " Alright... " She sighed handing Izzy the pen and book.

Izzy who started writing at such a speed that Kronos, who was currently sitting in a beach chair in Hawaii trying to protect himself from the sun with one of those mini umbrellas,( **Because as we all know, when luke went with Percy to sweet frog, Luke of course had to get peanut butter crunch. And as we all know Kronos is allergic to peanuts so he had to leave and hey why not Hawaii? So he went to Hawaii but forgot to bring his sun screen, and as we all know the gods and titans used to be twi-heads so in that phase they made their skin have a sparkly quality like Edward. Unfortunately for our favorite titan, he 'forgot' to take the spell off so he was left with sparkly gorgeous skin. Now everyone thought he was a Cullen, which as we all know are now in hunting season. ) **felt a disturbance in the force.

**And that raps it up! Thanks for being patient, see you again next week, folks! Or, you know, two or three...**


	7. The Very Jackson Musical

**YAYYAYAYYAYAYAY! New chapter! OK, I almost died of laughing after I read the new and improved version that Shannon wrote as she typed this up and emailed it to me. Hope you have fun reading, and remember, this is a parody. Not serious.**

Percy looked up with a dazed expression from his comparability test he was doing with Luke. Luke popped his gum and rolled his eyes groaning. " UGH. Hey percy babe? Wanna blow this popsicle stand to go get a manicure?"

Percy made a sour face. " What? Why would I want to get a mani thats so ga-"

Shay squealed, causing Izzy to lose her concentration and stop writing. " Its working!"

Percy suddenly broke out into a smile. " GA-LAMOUROUS!"

The girl's shoulders slumped and Izzy went back to writing. She was on about the second paragraph when Grover ( that little son of a saytr) tackled shay to the ground, now fully conscious.

" CROUTONS!" Shay cursed. " NOM NOM! TO MY AID!" She called.

As the last vowel escaped Shay's lips, a green monster frog thing launched itself out of a nearby tree. The monster would've been cute...if you had taken away the grenades strapped to his chest and the war paint on his face. Izzy screamed, not knowing what the heck the thing was. " PERCY! HELP, MONSTER! MONSTER!"

_Dang it! _Izzy thought as she saw the boys skipping down the YBR holding hands and singing Katy Perry's _Firework. _They were already at the climax of the song, which meant even if they wanted to they couldn't turn back now. Everyone knows that if you stop in the middle of a Katy Perry song climax your head will explode from the sudden pitch shift.

" CROUTONS IZZY, DO SOMETHING I'M DIEING!" Shay yelled from the ground as Grover stuck his finger in his mouth and threatened to put in Shay's ear.

_Okay Izzy. You can do this. You are a daughter of Athena with a part time job as a fictional love triangle agent. You've read mockingjay. Your ready for this. _

Izzy ran at the proceeding creature, pulled one of the grenades cords, and chucked that thing at Grover. The creature exploded in a mess of green goo and candies but only knocking Grover unconscious because science is just stupid like that which explains why Shay was left completely unharmed. Well Physically that is.

" NO!" Shay sobbed. " MY NOM NOM!"

Izzy pressed her lips together. " OH. So that's who that was." Shay Sniffled and rolled up in a ball.

" Not cool, man. The Mark of Athena just came out a week ago. I don't think I can take all this heart break."

Izzy was about to say something when all of a sudden Juniper came out of a random tree, kicking Grover as she ran.

" OH MY GOSH SNAP OUT OF IT!" She screamed. Percy and Luke froze as they began singing Taylor Swift's _Girl at home _which they'd of course changed to _Boy at home. _Shay froze with a gigantic peppermint half way down her throat and Izzy was kinda just standing there trying to make sense of what as happening.

Juniper sighed sitting down on a nearby stump. Slow, sad music began playing in the background. A single spot light shown down on Juniper as she looked up with a thoughtful look on her face. Camera one panned around to get her best angle.

" What's going on?" Izzy whispered to Shay, terror creeping into her voice.

Shay shook her head, her eyes wide as Juniper started to sing.

" _Don't you see what you've become?_

_Animals, savages, Percy I really actually don't know what the heck you are._

_Grover, what happened between us? I thought you liked a green girl... but obviously not._

_Jason and Leo are out risking their lives all to kill some dumb butt vampire._

_ But don't you see? This isn't how it has to beee!_

_Come back to camp, we can show you the way back! Annabeth will be waiting for you oh YEAH! Butsorrylukeyourgonnahavetod iebecauseeverythingwouldbesc rewedupwithyouaround..._

_Izzy and Shay! Don't you see what has happened here today?"_

Shay's eyes twitched as Juniper gracefully walked over to them, making weird hand gestures that ended with Shay getting smacked twice.

"_Innocent lives have been lost- And shay it's probably all your fault! And oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"_

" IZZY! SHAY! THE PEN!"Jason yelled. The lights flicker over to two boys, one taller than the other but both with with brown,curly hair, blue eyes, and dimples climbing down the beanstalk. They gave identical wicked grins and slid down the beanstalk, saluting as they left. Juniper scoffed and ran away singing " NOBODY LOVES ME! TROOOOYYYYY!"

" NOOOOOooooOOooooOOoOoOOoOoO!" Everyone screamed.

Shay quickly ran off the edge of the ground of vines, using her kick-butt daughter of Hermes skills as she fell.

"BACAWW!" Izzy screeched. Seconds later, a gigantic owl swooped down and Izzy gracefully jumped on it's back, dive bombing after the thieves. Jason, of course, just flew away because he's lazy and uncreative. After Jason left, it was just Leo, luke and Percy. Frankly, Leo didn't want to make this a love square, so he jumped and did as Jason suggested by screaming "FLAME ON!" It worked of course cause he's freakin Leo Valdez.

By the time Leo had flown away, Percy had made a make shift water slid and grabbed Luke's arm , pulling them both down the water slid of doom.

Grover shivered as he heard their terrified screams of "WHEEEEE!"

"Oh gosh. Oh gosh." He muttered. He didn't have any powers to carry him safely to the ground.

He bent over the edge of the vines. " Umm...guys?" he called down.

No response.

"GUYS SERIOUSLY THAT"S NOT COOL GEA IS UP HERE SOMEWHERE ANd I THINK SHE MIGHT HAVE A CRUSH ON ME!" He screamed as he heard a twig snap somewhere behind him.

**Oh, no! What's gonna happen to Grover? We'll find out next week- or whenever we feel like posting again. Please check out my other stories, I mean, I'd suggest Shannon's stories too... but she doesn't have a Fanfic yet, so... Toottle-loo! ~Izzy and Shay**


	8. Ah! That Son of a Satyr!

**Welcome back, survivors. I'm surprised that you lasted this long! And yes, this is a real chappie, not just a crap author's note. So please, enjoy (or try to) this chapter, it's been in the process of making for about six weeks. Well, if you count the ten minutes it took for us to text it back and forth, then the few weeks where I was planning to type it up, then that one day where I realized it was deleted, then the time when Shannon typed it up. We take our writing very seriously, as you might have noticed.**

"GROVY? GROVY IS THAT YOU?" A gravely voice came from behind the trees.

_NO! I need more time! _ He thought.

The footsteps only got closer and more crisp.

Grover shakily got up and took a running start. Gaea gasped as she saw him running to the edge. " Grovy! You don't have to do this! please...I'll take you to sweet frog!"

Grover ignored her and ran off the edge yelling, " FOREVER ALONE, TURD FACE!"

Shay pursed her lips as she glanced around camp half-blood looking for her half brothers. _CROUTONS THEY'RE GOOD! _She raged inside her head.

" Croutons?" Leo asked curiously.

Oh. So maybe she hadn't said that in her head. Izzy waved him off. "Shay's curse word." Jason nodded his head skeptically. " Oh.'

Izzy nodded. "She has her own curse word. I mean seriously? She only said it like three times in the previous chapter."

Shay nodded, putting one hand on her hip and using the other to shield her eyes from the sun. " Yeah. It'll catch on. You'll see."

Jason blinked. " Well good luck with that."

" Hey." Izzy muttered. " Where's Puke?" Everyone glanced around as they realized they really didn't know. That is, until they heard a " OMG LUKEYPIE I FOUND THEM!" come from the woods.

Izzy sighed. "Found 'em." Shay nodded and jumped up and down.

"IZZY, YOU READY BRO?" she challenged. Izzy started jumping up and down too, punching the air. " OH, I'M READY BRO!"

She yelled back, taking out her iPhone and putting it on full blast, the words:

_'We were both young when I first saw you, I closed my eyes and the flash back starts…_

_I'm standing there._

_On a balcony in summer air.'_

" WE GOT OUR T -SWIZZLE!" Shay yelled putting war paint on her face.

" WE GOT OUR SWAGGER!" Izzy roared.

Jason was now seriously questioning if he should have left when he had the chance. Leo was just getting excited for the fun of it.

Grover was still falling, singing _I BELIVE I CAN FLY! _ Not that anyone gives a crap about Grover, though. Rick Riordan even left him out of the past three books.

Izzy and Shay epically high-fived. "LETS ROLL CROUTONS!"

The writers yelled, Shay teleporting away and Izzy being swept away by her owl friend, who she had wrongly named Raven.

Leo kicked another rock and looked up at the trees towering over them, shielding them from the sun's burn. It was weird. Fire couldn't burn him,but the sun sure could. Which, if you think about it, is just really stupid considering the sun was literally a giant flaming ball...

Jason nudged him. " Leo." he said in a parental tone. " You aren't thinking about the sun thing again, are you?"

The fire user scoffed. " No..." How the Hades had he known? Maybe it was a roman thing. Leo shook his head at the thought. No, it was probably more of a blonde thing. Annabeth could do that creepy mind reading type thing too, especially with Percy. Dumb blonde his-

" HEY!" the girl on the owl, Izzy, called. " I THINK I FOUND THEM!" She pointed into the woods. Sure enough, there stood Puke and the Stolls, fighting over the pen.

" UGH, JUST LET GO, YOU DEMENTED LITTLE SH-" Travis was cut off as Luke screeched and tackled him, causing him to scream as he was clawed by neon pink nails.

Connor pointed a his brother and laughed. " Ahahaha, you dumba-" Percy, realizing Connor was distracted, took this chance to tackle him.

" AW YOU PIECE A-"

" DIDN"T YOU DIE-"

" YOU BROKE MY MANI!"

Were what they heard from the scene. Next to him, Jason rolled up his sky blue sleeves ( That so typical he was macular). " Ok, so we jus-"

Izzy jumped off her bird and Gibbs slapped him upside the head. " NO. You know what this is, you dumb brunette?" she demanded.

Jason patted his hair self-consciously. He was pretty sure he'd dyed his hair blonde last week... "Yeah, it's a fight...Which demigods are made to participate in."

Izzy sighed. God, this stupid roman was gonna cost her her job. " No, Jason. This is not just a fight, this is a… a…" she gulped. Her mother had once told her to never call someone the G-word. She'd also told her that greek gods didn't exist. Screw that. " A _Gay -chick fight." _She sighed gesturing to the boys. " See how they go for the hair? Claw with the nails? Took off their earrings?"

Jason nodded. " So we just... let them go bald? Man, d'you know how many people fangirl over Percy's hair alone?" **A/N: I know I do, Shannon!**

Leo nodded in agreement. " Like, five and a half people."

Jason raised an eyebrow. " No, I think it's more like eight and three fourths."

Izzy suddenly gasped. " Holy Hades, What's that falling from the sky!?"

" It's a bird!" Leo gasped. Jason glared at him. " Now how in the name of Jupiter could you possibly think that's a freakin' bird? It's like three times the size of a bird, GOD LEO AT LEAST TRY TO GUESS WHAT IT IS!" he yelled, throwing down his score sheet. " I'm never playing guess-what -that-falling-object-is with you again."

"It's...It's...RON WEASLY!" Izzy shrieked as Ron flew by and threw her a dozen roses. The red head winked at the camera and flashed a sparkling white smile.

"Vote Ron Weasley for head-boy. He's so much better than Harry Freakin' Potter." The air suddenly sparkled and there was a holographic picture floating in mid-air of the Weasley.

Izzy began hyperventilating." OKAY I WILL ILOVEYOURONOMG!" she waved as he flew away. She sighed and slid down the back of a tree, just as Grover fell from the sky and exploded at her conversed feet.

" EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" everyone screamed, including Puke and the Stolls (Who had quite a lot of claw marks across their faces) who had come over as they did love themselves some Ron Weasley.

"YEAH!" Luke cheered. Everyone else joined in too, as no one really gave a crap about Grover. Everyone was having a grand old time celebrating Grover's death. Jason had even ordered Leo to get everyone McFlurries. No, he did not give a second thought as to how he'd get there, considering the nearest McDonlad's was five miles away, but frankly he didn't care, he just wanted his gosh dang McFlurry. But of course, good things ( cough* PERCABETH* cough) never last for more than five minutes

"HI-YA!" Came a voice as yet another body fell from the sky, this time on Puke.

Shay epically karate chopped the boys so that they all fell in a heap of grass on the ground. Unfortunately, the ground they fell on was rigged and fell apart beneath them, sending them spiraling down into a black pit.

Izzy hit the cold, hard ground with a thud, but didn't break anything or get any bruises because she had remember her safety gear (Never ride an owl without a helmet, kids.)

Izzy flipped took out **(A/N: Gods Shannon, you don't flip out an iPhone!)** out her phone and scanned around the room with it's flashlight mode.

"Shay?" she called out, staggering to her feet.

No response.

She began walking. " Stolls? Jason?"

Still nothing.

She gulped. " Puke?" By now she just wanted to know that someone-_anyone_- was down here.

For a few seconds, Izzy thought it was the same before, no response, until she heard a strangled scream of terror. _Shay's _scream off terror. The same one Izzy heard as she read the second to last chapter of The Mark of Athena.

Izzy swiveled her light around and gasped. Shay was on the ground, pinned dow by a giant bottle of Red Rose body wash from Bath and Body Works.

" No!" Shay wailed as she was sprayed repeatedly. " THIS ISN'T MY SCENT GOSH DANG IT, YOU IDIOTS I ONLY USE TROPICAL SCENTS!"

"Shay!" Izzy yelled. Big mistake.

The bottle of Red Rose turned on her. No, no, no! She needed to smell like lemons! PERCY WOULDN'T LOVE HER IF SHE SMELT LIKE TRUCKING ROSE!

Ok. She needed to stall, like...like Annabeth did in the Labyrinth.

Izzy stopped where she was. " Wait a minute." Trick ground, monsters, darkness, she had felt multiple turns as she had walked around...

" We're in the Labyrinth...Annabeth was right. It didn't all fall."

**No, story-version-of-me, it didn't. RIP Grover('s pants). Well, please check out my other stories, or don't, if you don't want to. I'd say check out Shay's stories, but they're not here on Fanfic. The main one she wrote is actually in my possession rigt now, but YOU CAN'T HAVE IT, NA NA NA NA BOO BOO! Peace, hearts, flowers, and all things Percabeth!**


End file.
